The Dogfather
by Herochick007
Summary: Pettigrew was caught Harry's first year, Sirius is a free man. Harry's whole life is going to be better, right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry blinked at the letter in front of him. None of it made any sense to him. Someone named Pettigrew had been arrested for murder and someone else named Sirius Black was being released from Azkaban after being found innocent. He looked at the owl that had delivered the letter as if trying to figure any of this out.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I got this letter, it's addressed to me so I know it's not a mistake, but I don't understand any of this. Or why it has anything to do with me," Harry replied. Ron shrugged shoving a sausage in his mouth. He was trying to mourn by eating. His rat, Scabbers, had completely disappeared. Being an old rat, the trio assumed the worst.

"Mr. Potter, if I may see you in my office," Professor McGongall said passing the table. Harry nodded rising. He motioned for Hermione and Ron to stay and finish breakfast. As he followed his head of house he wondered what was going on. He knew he couldn't be in trouble this time. At least he was pretty sure he couldn't be in trouble this time. Professor McGongall led Harry to her office, a small room off her main classroom. She motioned for him to sit.

"Harry, by now I'm sure you've received a letter telling you about the capture of Peter Pettigrew and subsequent release of Sirius Black."

"Yes, Professor, but I don't understand what any of it means. I do not know either of these men."

"I wondered if you did. Misters Pettigrew and Black were friends of your parents when they were all students here. Mr. Black is your godfather."

"My godfather?"

"Yes, and he would like to meet you now that he's been released from prison, and cleared of all charges. He was always innocent, Harry. He was framed by Mr. Pettigrew. Would you be interested in setting up a meeting with him?" Harry paused thinking. What did this all mean for him? If Sirius was his godfather, did that mean he could raise him?

"Yes. I would like to meet him," Harry answered. If his godfather turned out to be horrible, then at least he would know he was better off. The idea of never seeing the Dursleys again did make him smile, at least inside. It would do no good to get his hopes up that this man would even want anything to do with him.

"I'll arrange it. Oh, don't mention any of this to Professor Dumbledore. He's got enough on his mind right now," she added. Harry nodded heading out of her office.

Professor McGongall turned to the door behind her desk. A man stepped out, his dark hair framing his pale face.

"Was that?"

"Yes. That was Harry. He looks just like James, with Lily's eyes."

"How is he, I mean, did his aunt and uncle treat him well?'

"No. They did not, he is alive though, and appears to be mentally alright. Do not go hunt them down, Sirius. He wants to meet you, I can tell he's trying not to get his hopes up about you."

"What hopes? If he's being treated that badly, then I fully intend to take him home with me."

"And where might that be?"

"I've got a flat in Diagon Alley. It's small, but it'll work until I can find something better. Besides, Harry will only be there during holidays and the summer."

"I'm glad you're thinking ahead."

"I had a lot of time to think while I was locked up," Sirius stated looking his former professor in the eyes. "When can I meet him?"

"I need to look over a few things first, but within a few days. As far as he knows, you're not hiding in the castle." Sirius nodded.

"Let me know," he replied turning into a dog and slipping out of the office. Professor McGongall sighed knowing all of this was going to end, not badly, but not as easily as any of them hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

Harry received word to he was to meet Sirius on Friday after classes had finished in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Friday," he read out loud. Hermione glanced at him.

"What about it, we have double potions," Ron whined. Harry frowned. Of course it had to be Friday after he dealt with Professor Snape for two hours.

"That's when I'm meeting Sirius." Harry had told the two about finding out Sirius was his godfather. Hermione had researched several things about the man, including some laws about whether or not he'd be allowed to raise Harry instead of the Dursleys. As far as she could find, the laws allowed it. She'd also found something about muggle-born witches and wizards having a magical guardian to look after their interests in the wizarding world. She was researching that topic further.

"Do you think he'll tell you about Azkaban?' Ron asked his mouth full of eggs. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Don't be rude and ask him that, Harry. I've read that place is horrid. I doubt he'll want to relieve his time there."

"I wasn't going to, Hermione. No, I'm making my own list of questions, just basic ones. He knew my parents. I hope he's not a complete git," Harry added as an after thought.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, besides, he wants to meet you too, so there's that." Harry nodded and spent most the next days unable to focus on his schoolwork.

"Potter, did you even read the instructions on the board or just randomly throw things into your cauldron? Ten points from Gryffindor." Harry bit his tongue. The last thing he needed today was to get detention. He kept his mouth shut the entire rest of class and had never been happier when it was over. He nearly ran to McGonagall's office.

"Mr. Potter, right on time, come in please." Harry nodded feeling almost shy. He had some many questions, part of him was worried Sirius would take one look at him and hate him the way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia did. Harry walked into the room. Seated at Professor McGonagall's desk was man who he figured must be Sirius. He had long dark brown hair, curious eyes, and he stood when Harry entered the room. Harry noticed a small stack of papers on the desk behind him.

"Harry, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Harry," Professor McGonagall introduced as if it weren't extremely obvious. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other. If you need anything, I'll be in my classroom," she gestured towards a door, "grading papers."

"Harry, please, sit," Sirius offered Harry the seat next to him. Harry nodded sinking slowly into the chair. Sirius sat next to Harry. Harry couldn't stop staring at him.

"I know you have a lot of questions for me, Harry. Go ahead and ask."

"You knew my parents."

"Yes, I did. I was James' best friend. Lily, she tolerated me at least."

"What were they like?"

"James liked to play pranks, always joking around. You look like him."

"Except for my eyes," Harry recited. He'd heard it from everyone who had known his parents.

"You've heard that a lot?"

"Yes."

"Your mother was more caring, more studious than your father. She was always sticking up for people, even if others thought they didn't deserve it. Your father really hated our one classmate, Snape."

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, him. I think it was because he was jealous of Lily's friendship with him, but I don't know. Anyway we all teased him really bad, I feel horrible about it now. What are you like Harry? What are your favorite classes? Do you have many friends," Sirius asked trying to control his excitement and concern. Harry blinked. He hadn't even realized Sirius would want to know about him. He wasn't interesting or exciting.

"Um, I like flying. I'm on the team, the youngest seeker in a really long time."

"James played."

"I've been told..."

"Right. What about friends?"

"Ron and Hermione. Ron's my best mate and Hermione's really smart. She helps me with my homework," Harry answered truthfully. "I don't really like potions. Professor Snape is kind of mean. I do alright in my other subjects though."

"Good, I'm glad. I guess it's your turn to ask a question, Harry."

"Um." Harry's mind blanked and he wished he had written down all his questions.

"Where do you live?" he finally asked.

"I have a small flat in Diagon Alley. Have you been there?"

"Yes, once to get my school supplies. Hagrid took me. He even bought me an owl. I named her Hedwig." Sirius nodded wondering where Harry had found that name. It wasn't really important and he was glad the boy had a pet. Every boy needed a pet.

"Sir, Hermione was looking up about wizarding laws and guardians..."

"Call me Sirius, or Padfoot," he laughed. "That's what you called me when you were little. Now, what about guardian laws?"

"I live with my aunt and uncle, Padfoot, and they don't really like me." Sirius felt his eyes narrow. He'd heard about Lily's sister and brother-in-law. He hadn't like anything he'd heard. Were these the people raising Harry?

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a wizard. They pretend my mum and dad never existed if they can help, and they call me 'freak' a lot."

"I don't like the sound of that Harry. It doesn't sound like a very loving home."

"Exactly, which brings me to my point, Padfoot. Hermione's being reading and she said because you're my godfather, I might...you might... beabletoadoptme," Harry said quickly, the words all coming as one lone string.

"Could you repeat that a little slower?"

"Hermione says that as my godfather, you might be able to adopt me. Make it so I'd never have to go back to the Dursely's again." Sirius broke out in a huge smile.

"Yes, that is possible, Harry. Before I sign the paperwork, however, I have a request."

"Which is?" Harry asked. He had a feeling he would promise just about anything.

"We get to know each other better, and you come to stay with me for the holidays. This way you can be sure this is what you want. Deal?" Harry thought about it for less than a second.

"Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter**

Nothing could bring Harry's mood down the next few days. He was even doing well in his classes, except for potions.

"What's he like Harry?' Ron asked.

"He seems really cool, and he'd willing to consider adopting me so I don't have to go back to the Dursley's."

"Wow."

"Yeah, he's coming to the match on Saturday to watch me play. We've been sending owls, he's got this really cool barn owl."

"I'm glad this seems to be working out," Hermione commented. "From what I've read, he should have had custody of you since the death of your parents. I'm glad they finally sorted this all out. Hey, isn't that Professor Quirrell, what's he doing going that way? I thought Professor Dumbledore said that corridor was off limits?"

"Dunno, should we follow him?"

"I'd rather not, I mean, what if someone sees us, we could get expelled!"

"Maybe he's doing something for Professor Dumbledore?" Ron suggested. Hermione nodded. That made sense.

"Probably. Hey, Hermione, can you help me with my charms homework? I think Sirius would like it if I got decent marks...I mean, it couldn't hurt right?" Hermione smiled.

"Sure, Ron, want some help too?"

"Nah, I've got it. Hey, is that Fred and George down by the lake?" he asked glancing out the window. Hermione shrugged.

"I'm going to see what they're up too," Ron stated darting off.

"Anything to get out of homework," Hermione muttered causing Harry to laugh.

Ron showed up in the common room two hours later dripping wet. Hermione immediately jumped to her feet and dried him. Harry stared at him.

"What happened? Fall in the lake?" he asked.

"They tried to feed me to the squid," Ron grumbled. Harry shook his head.

"Would we do that?" Fred asked walking through the portrait hole.

"And give that poor squid indigestion?" George added. Ron glared at them.

"Ron fell into the lake and is trying to blame us. We'd better write mum before he does, though, she might believe Ickle Ronnikins."

"Quit picking on him," Harry stated standing up. The twins stared at him. Since when had Harry grown a backbone like that? Hermonie watched them all, smiling a little. Maybe having Sirius as a role model would be good for Harry after all. So far, Harry had actually listened to her about how to find the answers to the homework instead of just trying to copy hers. Now he was standing up for Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Yes, I know this is out of order from the canon. I have my reasons.**

**Word count: 403**

Harry was nervous as the match approached. He loved flying, loved playing Quidditch, but this time, this time was different. Padfoot would be there. He wanted very much to show his godfather how well he could play.

"Ready Harry?" Oliver asked them as they got into their gear.

"Yes," he answered his eyes starting to scan the stands looking for Padfoot. He spotted him sitting next to Ron and Hermione. A huge smile spread across his face. The game started uneventfully, but then things changed. Harry felt his broom buck beneath him.

At first, he thought he'd lost control, but it didn't take him long to realize this wasn't his fault. Someone was affecting it from the stands. He held on for dear life and hoped Sirius wouldn't think this was reflection on his flying.

He felt the broom swooping down, something flew into his mouth as he fell to the ground. He dusted himself off and coughed the golden snitch out of his mouth. Soon Harry was surrounded by people, he could hear Sirius yelling at someone. He was swept up in the crowd and soon found himself in the hospital wing.

"It's just to make sure you didn't get hurt," Madame Pomfrey stated checking Harry over. "You did fall from your broom. Nothing more than a few bumps and bruises. You'll stay here overnight, just in case." Harry nodded as Sirius walked into the room.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"Someone was bewitching your broom. No, we do not know who yet. Professor Dumbledore is looking into the matter." Sirius crossed the room quickly and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry froze for a moment before returning the hug. It felt odd, but good at the same time. Sirius had noticed Harry tense.

"I'm sorry, did I overstep?"

"No, Padfoot. I'm just not used to be hugged," he answered truthfully. He knew Sirius would not be happy to learn Harry had had very little affection growing up, but he also didn't want to lie to the one man who could help him escape that situation.

"Well, I'm going to hug you from time to time, is that alright?" Harry smiled.

"It's more than alright," Harry answered before yawning. It had been a busy day.

"I'll check with Dumbledore, see if he's found anything out. You get some rest Harry." Harry nodded.

"Good night, Padfoot."

"Good night, Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Harry woke the next morning to breakfast on a tray next to his bed. He could see Sirius sleeping in a chair across the room. The sight made him smile. He wasn't used to having someone care that much about him, someone willing to give up what he assumed was a nice soft bed to stay with him.

Harry wondered if he should wake Sirius, but decided to let his godfather sleep. Instead he started on breakfast. Sirius woke just after Harry had eaten the last sausage on the plate.

"Do I smell sausages?" Sirius asked blinking his eyes open.

"Sorry, I just ate the last one," Harry admitted.

"No worries, Harry. I'm sure there's more in the kitchen. Do you know how to get into the kitchen yet?" Harry stared at Sirius in wonder. He'd never even given the idea any thought. The fact students could somehow get into the kitchen was amazing.

"No, I haven't."

"It took me and your father awhile to figure out. In the end it was Moony who did it, honestly. See, there's this portrait of a fruit bowl, and if you tickle the pear, it moves revealing the entrance."

"You have to tickle a portrait?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think the founders were little off their rockers sometimes too, but it works. Has Dumbledore been by yet this morning?"

"No, just breakfast. I thought I saw Madame Pomfrey but she didn't come over here. Think they'll let me out today?"

"I don't see why they wouldn't. Probably give you a warning to be more careful or some nonsense, it wasn't your fault someone messed with your broom. You were flying really well until then..."

"Did we win?" Harry asked trying to remember.

"What? Oh, right, yes! Gryffindor won, you caught the snitch in your mouth before you fell. I expect the Slytherins will be doing large mouth frog impressions for a bit...that's what me and James would have done at that age," Sirius commented. Harry laughed softly. He'd never known his father had been a jokester. He smiled glad he was getting to know about his family, instead of just the non-existent memories and that flash of green light.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dumbledore appeared about half an hour later.

"Do you have any idea who would have done something like this?" he asked Harry.

"No, I don't, sir. I thought maybe one of the Slytherins so we'd lose yesterday's match, but we won, so it didn't affect things," Harry answered. He really didn't have any enemies that he could think about, sure Professor Snape still seemed to dislike him, but according to Sirius, Snape had always been a git. He'd hated James as much, if not more, than he hated Harry. Harry also doubted a professor would do something as petty as hexing a broom, not when the professor in question could make an untraceable poison.

"Very well, Harry. According to Madame Pomfrey, there is no reason to keep you in the infirmary. You are to return to class. I believe right now you have potions?" Harry nodded trying not to groan. Professor Snape would probably give him detention for being late. Dumbledore seemed to understand Harry's expression.

"I'll give you a hallpass, with my signature on it, you won't get in trouble for being late, Harry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said standing up and taking the sheet of parchment. "I'll see you next game, Sirius?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it. Be careful though, Harry and let Professor Dumbledore or Professor MacGonagall know if you hear or see anything strange, well, stranger than usual," Sirius said hugging Harry quickly before sending the boy on his way.


End file.
